What is love
by RainaHyuga
Summary: What is love? not many people know but what happens when sasuke naruto and neji find out? pairings inside.


1What is life about

What is life supposed to be about? Is it about the hardships or the pain? What are really supposed to find in life? The ninja's are about to find out. Pairings NarutoOC SasukeOC NejiOC. Sakura is not in this story because I don't like her.

**This is a story I have been thinking about writing for awhile. I know there are a lot of OC's but trust me on this its good. Please read and review Flames not welcome but help and ideas are always welcome.**

**Chap 1**

Sasuke was sitting under a tree. It was one of the few moments he was able to get away from Orochimaru and he was savoring as much of the silence as he could. The sun was starting to set and their was a slight breeze running through his hair. He was trying to absorb the last bit of warmth from the fading sun before it became night when he would have to go back to Orochimaru and his own prison. He brought it all on him self but he wanted the power all to defeat his selfish brother.

As the sun finally set he stayed where he was a little while longer. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to go back to his home but he knew he never could. They would never accept him after what he had done. He sighed._ I am an idiot. I brought all this on myself this complete heck on myself all to kill my stupid brother. Orochimaru lured me with the promise of power and I fell for it. Like an idiot I fell for it. He was never going to give me any power he is just using me. But now I am in it I can not get out_._ As much as I hate to say it he is still more powerful than I am. I better get back before he comes looking for me. I don't want him to find out where I go on those few times I get away from him because then he would destroy this spot._

Sasuke stood up and stretched and started to turn around to head back. He stopped abruptly. Their was somebody standing right across from him holding something in their hand. He could tell it was a ninja. He got ready for a fight. "Who are you? What do you want?" the ninja just continued to stare at him. "You asked for it." he started running at the ninja. The ninja just tilted his head and continued to stare at sasuke. Right when sasuke was about to hit the ninja he jumped up into a tree branch above Sasuke's head. Sasuke was disoriented his head was full of so much anger about the way his life had turned he did not notice where the ninja had gone.

" Your head is not in this fight. You are thinking of things and they are clouding your perception. You are not fighting with skill which I know you have. You are fighting with anger. You want to go home but you can not. You are afraid they will not accept you and you feel you can not get away from holds you here." the ninja spoke from above sasuke was sitting on the groung where he fell when he stopped running. All he could do was stare at the ninja. "How do you know this?!" he yelled up at the ninja. " Because you were talking out loud while you were sitting over there." Sasuke could feel his face heating up and he couldn't remember the last time he blushed. To get over it he yelled back up at the ninja "Hey If you listened to the whole conversation I had with myself then tell me who you are"

"You want to know who I am huh. You will find my name out soon enough. But I can let you know what I look like." The ninja jumped down from the tree. The ninja was wearing black pants with a red and black vest on top. The back of the vest had a dragon and a tiger on it. The ninja was also wearing black fingerless gloves and when sasuke got down to the feet he saw knee high boot with a slight heel on the back. _Why would a guy be wearing heels?_ He asked himself. The ninja also had on a mask to hide his face it was completely black except where the eye holes were where you would have seen eyes but it was to dark outside to see that clearly. The ninja then took the mask off. The look on Sasuke's face was one of pure shock. "Your ..Your.. YOU'RE A GIRL" all the ninja could do was role her eyes. "Yes I am a girl and here this is for you. You might appreciate it." she threw the bag she had on her back the entire time at him. He was afraid to open it nit knowing what was inside it. "Just open it already I don't have all night.

He looked at her skeptically before he looked at the bag. He grabbed the edge and slowly lifted it up to see what was inside. He screamed and scooted back dropping the bag. And something rolled out. It was something sasuke recognized clearly. It was a head. But not just any head, it was the head of orochimaru. " How ...How !?!?" sasuke was having trouble saying anything. "How did I manage to get the head or is the question how could I kill him when you couldn't even touch him." the women asked. " BOTH" sasuke replied. "Its not really important how or why I did it. All that's important for you is that really is orochimaru and you are now free from his hold on you. You still have the curse that he gave you but that will be taken care of in the future. All you need to do now is go home. Don't worry about them not accepting you back. Trust me you return will be welcome. Especially by your friends."

With that she turned around and started to walk away. "Hey you never told me who you were! " sasuke yelled at her back. She turned slightly to look back at him. She smiled slightly. " you'll find out soon enough." she slipped the mask back over her face and disappeared.

_How the hack did she just disappear like that. I haven't seen even the top ninja's in my town that could do that. _He just shrugged that last thought of his shoulders and got up and looked at the stars. He was not under Orochimaru's control anymore and he was going to take the ninja's advice. He was going home. And for the fist time in years he had a genuine smile on his face. He looked at the stars one more time before he to left to head back home to where he belonged.

In konoha.

Tsunade was sitting in her office when all of a sudden a ninja appeared before her wearing a red vest with black pants boots and mask. "It has been done. Orochimaru is dead and the ninja is on his way here." Tsunade looked at the ninja. " Are you sure he is dead?" " hah of course I am sure and the curse on the boy will soon be broken just be sure to keep your end of the bargain else you will end up like orochimaru." The ninja then disappeared. Tsunade sat back down in her desk. _This is going to be interesting_. She thought and with that she looked back down and went back to her work.

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know its short but I just cant seem to write long chapters. Sasuke was a little OOC but he will be back to normal for a little while. Please please review. No flames. Hope you like it I should update soon. And please read my other story love isn't at first sight. I finally got rid of my writers block so the ideas are just flowing Bye!**


End file.
